Lacie the Little Phial of Arsenic
by PsycheAme
Summary: This is a story of tragic, but also very weird and optimistic love between Revis and Lacie. Contains spoilers, R18 and some people may find the described passion disturbing or even sick


CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FORM MANGA PANDORA HEARTS, WHICH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME

This is purely fanfiction, however it clings to the original story.

The first chapter is only a description of feelings, however in the next chapter I will describe erotic scenes, form which God should protect you if you are not +18 (xD)

* * *

First of all, I shall express the wish that before you read this, you flip through the manga again, or check Pandora Hearts wiki (Revis's part gives a quite detailed info about what happened before Lacie died)  
And also I just wanted to mention how much I admire the ff writer RukawaGF, that has inspired me to start writing in English.  
Generally, I am not sure how many chapres this story will take nor how far will it develop, since it is more about comming up with further ideas. However, I already know that this is just an intro into an erotic situation, which will be weird, and which I wish to describie in a as poematic as possible way.

* * *

What a tragedy it was… he almost wanted to cry. However, nothing could have been done with the destiny of poor Lacie. The child with crimson eyes, staring at this world of miracles, like two rubies in a crown of a snake.  
Many people would not accept this fate, yet the girl did not express any of expected reactions to the prophecy of her inevitable death. Therefore she puzzled him so much, as a little phial of arsenic. Yes, if he was to compare Lacie with anything, he would compare her with this poison, which could cure and tasted so good with dark chocolate.  
Those thoughts brought to him the wish to devour her, even though he was so much older than she was. This fascination she brought to him, by the mere existence in her little world was killing him and he did not get, what was going on in her head. He was so puzzled by her person, that he did not want to ever leave her. Well he was lucky, that his greed could be partly dissolved into everyday affairs in which Lacie constantly kept taking part, however the more time passed the nearer was the end.

He liked little Oswald too, he was also very... distant, however it was not as hard to get to him as with this little poison.

They actually spent a lot of time together, the siblings and Revis. This was only natural, since Oswald was supposed to learn things from him and Lacie was the one who accompanied her brother at all times. Both grew into winsome persons, they were so strong in the fete, that Revis could not resist but love them. Until Jack came.

This boy, like a dog, entered this mention without his direct permission. It was not like he minded it, however he was well aware, that this boy could mess things up. In the beginning he was anxious if this hot blooded kid would not suggest to Lacie an escape or anything of that kind.  
However, again his little poison did not act like expected. She... did express happiness of meeting the boy, but the signs of wish to run away from her fete were not any noticeably stronger.  
This was becoming even more entantaining. It was not like she would have any chance, nor that she would leave her brother, however this boy should have caused some change.  
For instance change in her attitude towards becoming part of his "experiment". She did not.  
But thank God, they started all of it before this puppy came in.

"Lacie?" Revis entered her room. Slowly, like a predator, ready to catch the bait... or rather ready to escape form a bigger predator, with more pranks in her sleeve than he had in his.  
However this time, she was sitting calmly next to one of many windows, and starring at the dark sky. So still... she made an impression of not noticing his presence, however when he grunt mildly to let her know about him, she slowly, unsurprised turned her head towards him.  
"Good afternoon, Glen" she said with voice of a tired bird.  
"Are you ready...?" he asked, while actually stepping back. It was funny, that a man who held five Chains, was stepping back from the Child of Misfortune, not because she could bring bad luck, but in anxiousness that she went nuts. Even after knowing her for 20 years, he still felt as if she was hiding something inside of her mind.  
"Yes," and he now knew that the answer was truthful, although he could not tell if they meant the same thing by the word "ready". For last three months they have been following her periodical circle, and waiting for the best moment. Today that was it. He told her in the afternoon, as they were eating lunch, to prepare herself tonight. To take a good bath, to shave herself, to make sure that all was set... he even expressed a wish that she would wear something more cheerful, since they were going to do it not because of a duty.  
He never knew why she did agree for such a disgusting and traumatic experience. Again, the question ,to which he could not find any answer, was "why". Was it because she wanted to live her life out as much as she could? Or was it an act of boredom? Or maybe it was just that she hadn't any will to live left?  
Hard to say, since her person was surrounded with this fantastic haze of mystery.  
Lacie jumped off the windowsill and smiled at him in a way that if he would not know her, he would shiver and wish to run away. Indeed it was a smile of a person whose mind was not in commonly known order.

Damn, this girl knew how to drive a man nuts! Her clothes alone were so... fascinating. She did not do much with her hair besides from tying them up, at the back with a violet ribbon, however they already were looking more sexy than usually. Her pale neck was more visible than always, although right now this beauty begged for an exhibition, he still had to hold back. Let's make it straight: he was not that perverted to be turned on by a child, but Lacie was... so interesting right now and she was not a child any more.

She was wearing also pristinely white, long sleeved shirt in a rather Georgian style, with big sleeves tied around her wrists where veneer of netted gloves started decoration of her femalish hands. The fingers were long and many women would fight violently for their grace. She did not even have to have long nails! It was all so fine! Then, her waist was again tied with a black corset. The design on it was again in a traditional style, however what drew his attention were not the scintillating and florid ornaments, but the fact that it highlighted her breasts by ending just on their line. What a disgusting man. Then the skirt started. With loads of frills, showing her legs, on which she put stockings or tights (he was not able to tell yet) in a sort of creamy colour. And lastly she wore high, black boots. She was such a lady in this.

Indeed, she did prepare herself! He wanted to devour her all right now, even if this was a shameful thing. The whole picture and it's urbane accents were.

While he was starring at her pulchritude body, she approached him with this enigmatic smile of her.  
"Are you ready?" she asked.  
What a mocking tone, he thought heartbroken, realizing that her voice could so easily get that cool and that uncute. How could God put so many mutually exclusive qualities in one girl?

Revis smiled and nodded.


End file.
